


Almost

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid reassures himself after Perotta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scarletts_awry's "First official yay!porn! weekend". And since it is now hot and humid and raining here and I have no a/c? Good timing. *g* The first third of this languished in my writing notebook for a couple months…it's an idea that I've been thinking about for while. This was the perfect excuse to finish it.

Aaron Hotchner almost died tonight. Vincent Perotta was strangling him and he almost died. Thank God that Gideon and the others were there. I look up at Aaron's closed office door. He's been there since finishing his interview with Perotta and we found Jimmy Baker.

That was almost three hours ago and I'm still at my desk, trying to focus on my work and file my reports. It's useless, though. I'm too distracted. Hotch almost died tonight. That thought, along with the statistics for FBI agents killed in the line of duty, has been going through my head since I saw him come in from the raid at the junkyard with a bruise on his face and his collar undone, the red welt from where Perotta had tried to strangle him barely visible. It hit me like a body blow; all I wanted to do was go and see if he was all right but Gideon was there, Gideon looked after him. I try not to feel jealous. After all, Hotch is my lover, not Gideon's…but for obvious reasons we can't tell anyone. It's not a situation I particularly like but I can live with it, for now, anyway.

When the case was still active, I had more than enough distraction but with just having to write reports? I haven't been able to focus. The others left an hour or so ago, even Gideon had gone home, after he'd tried to talk Hotch into leaving which proved to be a fruitless job. I've tried thinking of other things but nothing is working; every time I close my eyes I see Hotch looking so…isolated, even with Gideon close by.

Finally, I give up trying to do any reports; they'll have to wait until Monday. I gather my things but instead of my feet taking me to the elevator so I can leave work, the traitorous beasts take me to Aaron's door. My hand, equal traitor with my feet, reaches out, knocking gently on the door. I haven't felt such little control over my body since I hit puberty and had a growth spurt. I don't wait for Hotch to answer; I set my bag down outside the door and slowly push it open.

I walk in to find Hotch sitting on the sofa in the back corner of his office, the only light coming from a lamp on a small end table nearby. I close and lock the door behind me, which is probably unnecessary as everyone else has gone home. He doesn't seem to notice me, so I walk over and stand in front of him. "Hotch?" I whisper. He doesn't look at me right away and I drop to my knees in front of him. "Hotch?" I say again.

When he looks at me, the pain I see in his brown eyes almost takes my breath away but he hides it quickly; he always does. "Spencer," he says.

"I almost lost you tonight."

"But you didn't, I'm still here," he says, averting his gaze from mine.

That bruise next to his mouth catches my eye; I notice, too, that he's lost his tie and the top couple of buttons on his shirt are undone exposing his throat. I can see the faint red line still marking his neck, even in this dim light. I reach my hand out, trailing my finger lightly over the bruise before I let my hand drop, my fingers stroking gently over the warm skin of his throat, tracing that line. "But it was close, Aaron. Too close." I leave my fingers on his throat as he looks back up at me. The pain is back in his eyes; it's a deep-seated pain and if I could take it from him, I would.

"Spencer," he says my name again. Aaron's voice is low and hoarse and I suppose he means it as some sort of warning but when he looks at me again, his eyes speak his truth. I can see desire there…maybe something even deeper. We stare at one another, neither of us moving. I can feel his pulse throbbing under my fingers; it's rhythm just barely above the normal rate. Seeing him so dishevelled makes me want him even more and I lick my lips. I see his pupils dilate and I feel his pulse jump under my fingers. It amazes me that I can affect him in this way.

Aaron lifts his hand and cups the side of my face. I smile at him and then he's leaning closer, and I'm leaning in, too. I put my hand on his knee to steady myself and slide my other hand around to the back of his neck even as I close my eyes. Our mouths meet and it starts out chastely, gently, but soon I feel Aaron's tongue licking at my lips and I open my mouth to him. He brings his other hand up so he can turn my head a bit and he plunders my mouth, his tongue seemingly seeking out every millimetre of space therein. I moan, Aaron tastes so good; I don't think I'll ever tire of his taste. I slide my hand up from his knee to his thigh, stroking firmly, feeling the muscles move under my hand. I suck on his tongue before sliding mine into his mouth.

He's married and he's my supervisor but being with Hotch feels so good, so right, that I don't let myself worry about that. I just focus on the here and now…my cock is hard and aching within mere moments, or so it seems. I press against his leg, rubbing my cock against it and moaning. I want more, so much more from him.

I feel his hands slide down to grip my shoulders. Without breaking the kiss, he urges me up onto his lap; somehow I manage to shift my body, my legs straddling his thighs, all without making us tumble to the floor. His hands slide down to my ass, cupping it and pulling me closer. I groan when my cock is pushed against Aaron's hardness. I wriggle, increasing the friction and when he moans, it sends a shiver through me.

I move my hands to his shoulders, my fingers trailing along the skin of his neck and I slide my fingers under his shirt, touching his warm skin. Aaron drags his mouth away from mine. He starts kissing and sucking along the side of my neck. My hips buck when he finds the spot under my ear that seems to have a direct connection to my dick; he sucks on it, nips it before laving it with his tongue. "Aaron," I murmur, my hands grasping his head, fingers carding through his short dark hair.

He looks up at me from under dark lashes and we share a few short, sharp kisses. Open mouths brushing together quickly, tongues licking and sliding, lips being sucked on. We're both half breathless and the sound of our harsh breathing fills the room, taking away the quiet. Aaron looks up at me and whispers, "Spencer, I want…"

I take his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. "You want what?" I gently ask.

"You. I want to fuck you."

I grin at him, grinding against him, making him suck in a surprised breath. "Good."

"Only 'good'?"

"Fantastic, wonderful, fabulous," I say, leaning forward to kiss him again. Hotch grins and then chuckles. It's good to see that. I smile in return. "But if you want to do that, we'll need something, do you still—"

"You know I keep hand lotion in my desk."

I pout as I look over at his desk. "All the way over there?"

"Yes and the longer you keep me from getting it, the longer we'll have to wait."

"Stay, I'll get it," I mutter, climbing off his lap.

"Top left hand drawer," Aaron says helpfully.

"I know." I make my way over to the desk as quickly as possible and thank God, the lotion is sitting right near the front of the neatly arranged drawer. I snag it and turn to go back to Aaron. I pause a couple steps away from the desk because Aaron has pulled his pants down and they're pooled around his ankles, along with his boxers; his shirt is unbuttoned but still on, falling away to reveal his chest. He's sitting there, staring at me, but stroking his cock. Oh, fuck, he's hot.

Quickly, I walk back over to where Aaron is jerking off. While I undo my pants, stepping out of them and my underwear, Aaron and I stare at one another. "Turn around," he orders and I do as he commands. "Hand me the lotion."

I give Aaron the lotion and I can hear him open the cap. I feel his hands grabbing and caressing my ass cheeks. His breath is warm against my skin in the moment before I feel the wet warmth of his tongue slide along the crack of my ass and I gasp. Leaning forward, I spread my legs a bit more and brace my hands on my knees, giving him better access to me. When I feel his tongue lick around my anus, I stutter his name. "Aa—Aaron, oh, God, that feels so good!"

He pushes his tongue inside me and I have to bite my bottom lip to keep from shouting out in pleasure. Aaron is tongue fucking me and I push back toward him. It feels so good, so hot. After a few minutes of this delicious torture, he slides a lubricated finger into my hole, quickly adding a second one, stretching me, making sure I'm ready for him. My hips jerk when he crooks his finger, grazing my prostate as he pushes his fingers in and out. I'm moaning, again, I can't help it. I love how he knows my body, how he can make me feel so good.

Finally, when I can stand it no longer, I turn and look at him. "Fuck me already!" He grins at me, sliding his fingers out of my ass, and letting me turn around. I straddle Aaron's lap again, my knees on either side of his thighs. I twist around, grabbing his lubed cock, guiding it inside my ass as I slowly sink onto it. I moan as he fills me; I love this, love being taken, especially by Aaron. He's gripping my hips with his hands; hard enough that I'm sure I'll have bruises there tomorrow.

It takes an effort but I keep my eyes open, watching him. His eyes are closed and his head is tilted back, exposing the line of his neck. The welt from the garrotte is almost gone. I stretch forward and lick his neck. He raises his head and we stare at one another for several long moments before we share another kiss. I start to move, slowly raising and lowering on his cock. I lean back a little, canting my hips, trying to find—fuck, yes, my prostate. I let my head fall back, closing my eyes, wanting to enjoy this as much as possible. With my eyes closed, all I'm aware of is the touch of Aaron's hands on my hips; the slide of his cock in and out of my body; the sound of his breathing, heavy, and the soft moans he's making as I ride his cock.

Aaron grasps my dick in his hand and starts stroking it, making me gasp in surprise. I know I'm not going to last much longer and I start fucking myself on his cock even faster. I can feel the pressure building in my lower back and a few strokes later, I feel my body tensing, feeling the heat spread through me and I'm coming, shooting my seed all over Aaron's chest and stomach. I'm barely aware enough to keep moving on his cock, clenching my ass and then he's grabbing my hips slamming into me as I move down onto him. Aaron pushes into me, hard, one final time and he's coming, his body tensing, and he's moaning as I feel his come inside of my ass.

I half collapse against Aaron and he wraps his arms around me. "Come home with me, " I whisper, figuring that I already know what the answer will be.

"Yes," he replies, stroking his hands over my back.

I raise my head to look at him, surprised. "Stay the night?"

"Yes," he says, kissing me gently.

And I wonder what is happening, why he's coming home with me instead of going home to his wife but my questions will have to wait for later; when I can think of something more than the warmth of his body beneath me and his arms around me.


End file.
